New Jersey and Hawaii, Cities of Secrets
by Selsoquer134
Summary: An almost perfect murder is perpetrated in Hawaii and is work of the Five-0 solve it, but in doing so, they will discover things that should be hidden. 2 People fleeing, 4 different identities.
1. The Destination is Inevitable

Thanks to mike91848 for correcting all my mistakes

* * *

* Beginning of the flashback *

"Timwell?" shouted a man above the sound of the impact of bullets on the walls of the Chinese bunker. "Are you okay, Timwell?"

"Perfect, I haven't felt this good for weeks!" the blonde haired young man screamed as he ran towards the exit. "Get out fast, we have the information!"

"Timwell!" shouted a voice from behind, but he had no time, he needed to get out of there, even if that meant losing his partner.

* End flashback *

"Danny!"The voice came from outside the office of Detective Sergeant Danny Williams."Need you out here, we have a case!"

Detective Williams sighed, stood and headed out to see his friend and leader of the Five-0 Special Task Force in Hawaii, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, but could not help but feel a chill as he left his office, remembering the cry of that boy.

* * *

Steve McGarrett looked at the floor of the mansion, in which he could see that a body had been dragged, the problem was the fact that he didn't know if the victim was alive or dead.

"Steve," Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly said as he entered through the door into the room, "Max just got back the results from the DNA analysis from the blood we found on the floor. The name of our victim is Paul Rittney. He was arrested a few months ago, accused of fraud and money laundering, but he went free for lack of evidence."

"And guess who this great house belongs to that all the money I've earned in my entire life could not buy," Danny said with a smirk while his hands waved around pointing to the house.

"Paul Rittney?"

"Exactly!" Danny said while he looked at Steve. "This is not a reason to celebrate though, because we are still left without any suspects."

"No fingerprints, traces of DNA, or anything else that does not belong to Rittney?" asked the Commander as he looked to Danny then to Chin.

"Nothing," said Chin before he sighed, "those who did this were professionals."

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly had gotten used to the difficult cases, since his incorporation into the Five-0, these were very common. But, with what they found in the mansion it gave him the feeling that this case far exceeded all those that he had worked before"

"Chin," Officer Kono Kalakaua said while she was on her way toward the Lieutenant, "inspected the rooms upstairs yet?"

"No, we haven't had time, also most of the doors in this place are locked and we haven't had time to force them open. Would you like to do it?"

"What do you think, cousin?"

"Be careful, Kono," Chin said with a smile. Seconds later Danny entered the room with his hands in his pockets and an expression of frustration on his face."Oh, Danny! Would you mind accompanying Kono to check the rooms upstairs?"

Sure, anything instead of standing around idle where so far everything in this case makes no sense."

While his two partners climbed the stairs, Lieutenant Kelly sat down in one of the oak chairs that were in the room, joining Steve who was deep in thought. Chin wanted to sort out what they knew and didn't know at this point. Something does not fit here, he thought, the attackers seemed to be careful, but they didn't bother to avoid leaving a trail of blood where they dragged the body. Dozens of reasons occurred to him, but all made so little sense that they ended up being discarded; if they only had a small break...

"Guys!" shouted Kono from the top of the stairs. Instantly Steve and Chin stood up, climbed the stairs as quickly as possible and entered the only open room, what they found there, they had never seen before. The body of a man was laying in the bed, at a glance it would seem that he was asleep, if you put aside the fact that the body had been mutilated in multiple ways. The floor was covered with blood, and more strange, on the walls, painted with blood, were drawn again and again a symbol: A skull with a Crown on the head and three arrows pointing to the South, East and West, all this within a circle. Kono was checking every corner of the room looking for clues, but Danny seemed terrified, as he stared at the symbols on the wall.

"Danny, is something wrong?" Steve asked with an expression of concern.

"No…" Danny mumbled leaving the room, but chills ran down his spine as he did so.

* * *

Doris McGarrett listened to Danny's story, stunned, while drinking the coffee they had bought in the cheap coffee shop they were in. It seemed almost impossible that that part of his past had reached them.

"But, what brings agents of Shirfey here to Hawaii?" Doris asked concerned, "and what do they have to do with the man that was murdered?"

"Do not know," Danny said softly in anguish, - "can't be here for me, it is assumed that they killed me in New Jersey, unless... they are here for you."

"It's possible, but if Shirfey wanted something from me, they would already have acted."

"Is it possible that this murder has nothing to do with either of us?"

"Maybe," said Doris, "but one thing is sure, Daniel, if Five-0 keeps investigating this case, they will find out about your past. Are you willing to lose your entire Ohana* for the things you did?"

* * *

*Part of Hawaiian culture, **ʻohana** means family (in an extended sense of the term, including blood-related, adoptive or intentional). The concept emphasizes that families are bound together and members must cooperate and remember one another.


	2. The Foundations of the Lie Falls

Thanks to mike91848 for correcting all my mistakes

* * *

Detective Danny Williams was in his small bed looking at the ceiling, it didn't matter that it was a little after midnight, his subconscious prevented him from sleeping.

A week had passed since the body of Paul Rittney was found in his expensive mansion, but the case had not advanced at all and the Governor was on them because "the press would not give him a moment's peace"; but they couldn't find anything. Shirfey agents knew very well how to cover their tracks, this was causing some part of the uncertainty for Danny, but on the other hand, the case was in the hands of McGarrett.

His obstinate partner would do everything possible to solve this case, even if that meant digging into a past that he had no idea was there, not yet anyway. That would be a big problem, if everything were to come to light, he would have to take his daughter and go to a place where they could never find them, he did not want to be separated from his Ohana.

Sighing, the detective got up from his couch, which also functioned as a folding bed, and went to the bathroom. Danny splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror, he noticed that the past week without sleep was evident in his appearance: usually his eyes were bright, but now they were opaque and surrounded by dark circles, his skin was very pale, as if naked, going out in the cold in New Jersey, his hair...

With a loud bang the door of his house opened and in came the last two people he ever expected to see at this time in his life.

"Good evening, Timwell," spouted the girl in the entranceway, "hope I'm not interrupting anything."

* * *

Steve McGarrett could not believe what he was reading in the report, it was impossible that these results were correct, if they were true... No! He couldn't keep away those thoughts, his trusted friend, his best friend, Danno.

"Max, are you completely sure that this is correct?"

"Commander McGarrett," replied the coroner, "I myself perform these analyses, and when I saw the results, I repeated it two more times, but all showed the same thing."

"But if this is correct, it means..."

"That Detective Williams is involved in the murder of Paul Rittney."

* * *

Doris McGarrett drove at full speed on a rural road in Hawaii, though she had the radio at a very high volume, it could not conceal the sound of the blows coming from her trunk.

She had been a spy for most of her life, that was her job, her passion and her addiction, but she never thought that this would involve both of the people she most wanted in the world.

One of them, her son, Steve, who unknowingly had his nose into a place, which could very possibly lead to his death. The other, his apprentice, the man who he taught all of his knowledge, a second son to her, and had promised to take care of her son. Now everything was falling apart, the truth would come to light, and many illusions would explode just like a large soap bubble.

Doris stopped the car, let out a breath, and felt how tired she was. What came next could either be her salvation or her undoing, but she preferred to lose everything trying to fix it, rather than to lose everything without fighting.

She opened the door of the old car, but before getting out she took the gun that was in the glove compartment, then headed toward the back of the vehicle, opened the trunk and hit the man who was in there with the butt of the gun. Another life taken.

Minutes later Doris McGarrett was wiping blood from her hands, the man had not given her anything, she had lost time questioning him, his usefulness was over, she didn't need him anymore.

As she approached her car, she could not stop a tear from falling down her cheek , the man may have a family to feed, a mother, a father, a child who waited anxiously at home, but she would never know and that made her feel guilty. It was not the first time that emotion had risen up inside of her, but it was the first time she cried because of it.

Doris entered her car, started the engine and turned on the radio at full volume on the first station that she found, but the Iron Maiden song that blasted could not silence her conscience that was screaming murder again and again.


	3. The Revival of Timwell

Thanks to mike91848 for correcting all my mistakes

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett drove his truck speeding along a highway on the north side of the island and did not care that he was breaking laws while driving that way and was only interested, in that moment, to find his friend.

* Beginning of the flashback *

"Danny, open the door!" McGarrett yelled while hitting the front door of the apartment of the detective.

After a minute of yelling and banging on the door, the Commander lost his patience, kicked the door in, and entered to find answers. But, Danny was not to be found, there was only an unmade bed, a broken lamp on the floor and a pool of blood next to the lamp.

* End flashback *

He had been searching for Danny for several hours, he had gone to a few of his favorite places, Grace's home, even by a few hospitals, but none of them had any idea of the whereabouts of the blond. Luckily he wasn't searching alone, his Ohana, the members of Five-0 were investigating at the same time. The sound of his phone interrupted his thoughts, he only hoped that it would not be bad news.

"Chin, you have anything?" McGarrett asked.

"Not much, but we do have one new bit of information," replied Chin "the forensics team with HPD found a partial fingerprint while looking for evidence. Belongs to an Alexandro di Marco, do you know if he's a friend of Danny?

"No, it's impossible to know, Danno never mentioned him. I know so much about Danno because we talk a lot, but I don't know the whole story of his life" McGarrett replied with a depressed smile. "Please call Kono, and tell her to look for Alexandro in HPD's database."

"Already done," said Chin, "but there were no results"

"Send me a photo, I will ask Cath to search the Navy's database. Let me know if you get something new."

At the end of the call McGarrett felt uneasy, he could not stop thinking that he had already heard that name. But not from Danny; Doris McGarrett had mentioned it once when she spoke on the phone, not knowing that her son had heard. His mother had some explaining to do.

Lieutenant Catherine Rollings used to go to bed early every night, that was a habit from her training in the Navy, but she could not help smiling when her cell phone rang informing her that Steve McGarrett was calling. Although long ago she had abandoned any hope of having a serious relationship with the Commander, her body always reacted to any look, mention or thought related to this man.

"Office of Steve McGarrett," said Catherine with a mocking tone, "his underpaid Secretary Catherine Rollings speaking."

"Cath!" said the Commander noticeably agitated on the other side of the line, "I need you to do some research for me on a man named Alexandro di Marco then find my mother right away and take her to Mailao's Coffee Shop, I'm on my way."

"Steve, what the hell happened?"

"Danno has disappeared, and Doris is involved."

Detective Danny Williams woke up after what seemed to be a comforting and restful night of dreams, but something was wrong, he was not in his own bed (although the place where he was, was a bit more comfortable than his bed) and also had a bag over his head.

It had been years since the last time that something like this had happened to him, but yet his instincts took over, and the adrenaline started to flow quickly through him body.

"Don't try to escape, Timwell," cried a voice known to the blond, "there are at least 10 guards watching you, but even more important, I am here, and though I like you a lot, if you try anything, I'll kill you."

"Flashlight," said Williams smiling underneath the bag. "Al Flashlight, I believed that you would never return to find us."

Doris McGarrett had never felt worse in her life, she had first killed one man because he failed to respond to her, and was now being dragged by a simple lieutenant to a coffee shop, and all on the orders of her son.

Sometimes she felt that her life was worth nothing, this was one of those days.

As they entered the coffee shop, she saw her son sitting with his arms crossed. The Commander had a furrowed brow, and his eyes showed great concern, and instantly she knew what was happening.

"Does he have Danny?" asked Doris with tears in her eyes, "Did Alexandro di Marco take Danny?"

She expected to see a negative response, expected to see her son criticizing her suspicious and continuous outbursts, expected anything but to confirm her worst fears. And there, without concern of what anyone might think, Doris McGarrett sobbed, an uncontrolled and heartbreaking cry, a cry that Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett could never erase from his mind, because it was one of the last moments that he saw his mother alive.


	4. The above story to another story

Thanks to mike91848 for correcting all my mistakes

* * *

Doris McGarrett regretted with all her strength her previous moment of weakness in front of her son. He had seen her before in many ways, but his look of confusion mixed with compassion that he threw her at that moment hurt her more than if he had went into a rage.

"Doris!" the Commander spit out, coming out of his thoughts about his mother "who the hell is Alexandro di Marco and what does he have to do with Danno?"

"It is a very long story, Steve" answered Doris recovering her composure, "but I think it's time that you know the truth. It all started a few months after I faked my death with the car bomb."

* Beginning of the flashback *

Shellbourne walked crestfallen along a busy corridor of the Pentagon heading for one of the many offices that assigned missions. She had never been an expressive woman, however who would not be depressed after leaving her family in that way?

Although it was only a few days after the explosion she knew she had to hide her emotions due to losing her children, the danger in the field was huge.

"Oh, Shellbourne!" a voice behind her said. She stopped and turned around to meet face to face with Tyler Cain, who showed an exaggerated big smile. "My very dear friend, Doris, I know you have problems now with your recent, ah, transition, and the last thing you want is this, but no one else can do this job."

"What the hell are you talking about, Cain?"

"You get to train one of the new agents."

*End of the flashback*

"That was when I met him," explained Doris, "in that time when he was a problematic teenager that had passed several times through correctional facilities, but with enough potential to get the attention of the Pentagon."

* * *

Danny Williams felt a strange mixture of fear and longing while watching the guard who watched him walk to the other side of the room; this situation reminded him of the first time that his skills were recognized, molded and exploited without any shame.

* Beginning of the flashback *

Being in a reformatory was very familiar to Danny Williams, however the situation that was new, was that he had never been in a real prison before since he was a minor. But, even he knew he had crossed the line after he murdered that man.

He could still feel and smell the human blood on his hands, the adrenaline flowing through his own body and the sadist pleasure of thrusting that knife into his victim's chest without any compassion. He hadn't known that he possessed that capability within himself.

The situation was very ironic. Only he could put himself in a situation, committing a murder that would end his life in prison, and then have that very same act be the leverage to gain his freedom and start a new life.

"Mr. Williams" said a voice in the darkness that filtered from outside of his prison cell, "apparently you never learn. However my young friend, I am glad that you assassinated this man for two reasons: first because it proves that you're what we are looking for, and the second because I now have you in my control. Now you can decide between dying by rotting in this cell, or come with me and give yourself a big change to change your life."

*End of the flashback*

Without being noticed, Detective Williams was able to release his hands from their restraints. Then he got near the guard, and struck the man in a specific part of the neck that put the guard down, unconscious. Danny took the man's gun, then left the room knowing that his life would not be the same after this night.

* * *

Steve McGarrett couldn't listen anymore to his mother's story about her past. He felt cheated, humiliated and hurt. He knew that no one could blame Danny to for all the lives he had taken. Steve himself had killed hundreds in the multiple missions that he had completed with the SEALs.

Driving at full speed on the Kamehameha Highway, and although his vision was blurred because of his tears of rage, Steve never let up on the accelerator. Not even when a human silhouette stepped in his way, there was no time to react. He struck the body and it was thrown ten meters through the air.

Steve hit the breaks and skidded to a stop, his heart racing. He jumped out of the car and went to help the man. However, the inevitable destiny seemed to be playing a very cruel joke, never would he have believed that the man he was looking for with so much insistence only three hours ago, he had just wounded with his own car.

He tried to call for help, but a sudden dizziness overcame him, he went down on his knees, then collapsed next to his best friend, while tears fell down his cheeks.


	5. Revelations Rain

Thanks to mike91848 for correcting all my mistakes

* * *

Danny Williams hated the smell of hospitals, however, after the experience of what happened just a few hours earlier, considering the alternative, the smell was better than one of the best pizza parlors in New Jersey.

Even with his eyes closed trying to remember why he was even here, he could only remember the large amount of adrenaline he had in his body while he was trying to escape from the danger. Because there is nothing more dangerous for him at this time than his former partner Al Flashlight.

He had learned the hard way not to have total trust in those who claimed to be his friends, and the best example of that was Flashlight. It was Al's fault that he had to pretend for a year that he believed all the promises made by Steve McGarrett. But, regardless of the time that it took, his friend Steve had earned from the second best spy in the Pentagon, to believe blindly in him.

He opened his eyes, looked around and there he was , his enemy who looked at him with a tired smile. There was Alexandro di Marco, or Al Flashlight, if you used his spy code-name.

* * *

Al Flashlight watched Danny, who so long ago had been his role model to follow, while he was lying in the hospital bed.

It had been many years since those blue eyes had looked at him, however, contrary to the love they showed before, now they radiated hatred. There would never be enough time to atone for his actions in that Chinese bunker those many years before, or a way to explain his actions to his old friend.

He did not consider himself as a traitor, he knew that everything he had done had been necessary to avoid problems for their country. Despite all of the excuses that he had given himself, he knew that what he did was wrong; that although their training had left him with no other option and made it very clear that its his first priority was the United States of America, he could have saved his friend in that situation if he had wanted to.

* Beginning of the flashback *

"Timwell?" shouted Al Flashlight above the noise of the bullets that smashed against the walls of the Chinese bunker that they were in, "are you okay, Timwell?"

"Perfect, I haven't felt this good for weeks!" screamed his young and blond companion with a tone of happiness in his voice "Get out fast, we have the information!"

Both boys ran as fast as they could in the unfamiliar bunker trying to locate the exit, time was running out, they turned as they ran and exchanged fire with the guards pursuing them. His aim was perfect, as for the guards, their aim left much to be desired.

"Timwell!" shouted Flashlight while he slowed down. His partner didn't notice that the corridor they were in was unusually empty, which only meant one thing, that it was a trap.

A nearby doorway had several armed men with their guns pointed at Timwell who were ready to fire without any hesitation. He wanted to help him, he actually wanted to, but he had instructions, and had a way out of this situation without compromising the mission.

And in that moment was when he raised his gun and pointed it at his friend, right at his neck. They had been ordered that if the situation presented itself they should pretend to be a counterspy and put there in the service of the Chinese mafia that took months to investigate. Tyler Cain knew, he had found the way to make escape possible.

And, although an imperceptible tear ran down his cheek, he took his best aim with his gun, he pointed it a little lower and shot Danny Williams, Timwell, his friend. He knew that his shot was not a mortal wound, his knowledge of human anatomy was sufficient to ensure that, however this did not relieve the pain he felt in his chest and that he should hide for the sake of millions of citizens.

*End of the flashback*

"Sorry," Flashlight blurted out while looking into the eyes of his friend, and that was the only thing he got to say, because in that instant the door opened suddenly and two people entered who identified themselves as members of the Five-0 before taking him into custody and letting him know that he was being arrested for kidnapping.

* * *

Steve McGarrett was a survivor extraordinaire, never had any wound or disease managed to overcome him, but in these moments, he felt that he could not overcome the emotional wound that he felt in his chest.

At that moment he was glad that his partner had not noticed that he was in a shared dormitory room and that only a curtain separated them. That in the physical sense they were close, but in a more emotional sense, McGarrett knew that he and Danny had moved apart at a distance equivalent to the Grand Canyon.

"McGarrett," came the voice of Danny Williams, strangely hoarse from the other side of the curtain, "I know you're there, and that Doris told you everything. Now is the time to tell you my version of the story.

* * *

Doris McGarrett didn't feel fear too often, however, this time warranted it.

She had feared that it would happen since Danny had found the logo on that House, however, she still did not feel ready. Honestly, she had never been prepared to die, although in her profession it could have happened at any time.

While the man approached her, with that macabre smile on his face, he held a knife in his hand; she felt that her whole body had weakened. Her consciousness was fading. Doris smiled, as if she was unaware she was about to die, or at least try to die unaware as it happened, or so she believed until she felt the prick of the needle from the syringe in her arm. She couldn't move now but was completely awake.

Moments later she was being mutilated, fully aware of what was happening and feeling the pain that went with it over and over again as the knife entered and exited her body as if it were in a parade. Screaming was useless, even if she had sufficient energy to do so, it would not have made too much noise. It was impossible to do so with a cut and swollen tongue.

The tears insisted on leaving her eyes, but she controlled them. She would not allow the killer to see her suffer. The expression on her face was total serenity, but inside she was completely desperate to get out of this situation.

For ten minutes Doris endured the torture before slowly fading once again into unconsciousness. She knew that her time had come. It was the end of the film that had run through her mind depicting her life. Two tears ran uncontrolled down her cheeks, one for each of the two men who she had left exposed to all of this danger.

Before losing consciousness, Doris felt fear, not for herself, or of her own death, but rather for the possibility of death to people that she loved.

She finally closed his eyes. Her breathing stopped, followed by her brain activity and heart rate. The killer smiled. He had managed to finish what seemed impossible for years. He had killed Shelbourne. One of the legendary spies was dead. There were only four. The Killer took a decision. After completing his mission he would destroy his old enemy. He will kill to Timwell.

Once he had painted that macabre symbol on the wall, he left the House and went back to the hotel where he was staying.


End file.
